Happy Birthday Darlin'
by PetersSugarTits
Summary: What do you get a 120 year old woman for her birthday? Well, I got my woman exactly what she wanted, a little piece of me if you know what I mean...


**A/N: Peter here. I don't own Twilight, but I own these asses *smirks* I hope you enjoy this as much as my woman did.**

* * *

I see you standing on our balcony, watching as the sun burns oranges, reds and pinks into the horizon. A blaze of color, merging slowly into purples, then to blues and finally deep almost black, pin prints of light scattering above us, our venom-laced eyesight able to pick out the spectrums and rainbow-like shimmers around each one.

Shifting my gaze from the sky, I take in your form, all curves and toned flesh; I know what your skin feels like beneath my fingers; how your ass is made for my hands, your breasts pert and more than a handful. All of it begging for my mouth to join in with my palm and fingers while I explore your supple skin. I know exactly how your skin tastes, sweet and sinful and all mine. I know how your legs feel wrapped around me, whether it's around my shoulders or waist.

I revel in that feeling.

I know all of these things, I have experienced them countless times over the century that we have had to explore each other, but I can never get enough. Never.

The moon shines bright and full, bathing us in molten silver, pure white brilliance that sets your skin aglow. I know that you know I am here, watching you, coveting you. But as of yet, I have made no move towards you, just content to watch. Soon it will be your birthday, a scant few minutes left before midnight comes and it will officially be your day. So I wait, and I watch; I watch the breeze tickle at your hair, the moon's light painting you ethereal. I smile as you turn your head, glancing over your shoulder at me, smiling warmly and lovingly, questioning me with your eyes. Still, I do not move. Not quite time yet.

I can barely contain myself as midnight arrives, walking forward and resting my chin on your golden blonde hair, my hands at either side of yours on the balcony railing. I move back just enough to push my face into your neck, nudging aside your locks to gain free access to your skin. I breath in deep, your scent never failing to making me just _want_ you. I smirk against your skin as you shiver, an almost imperceptible shaking from your head to your toes.

I do that to you, me, and no one else. Mine.

Making sure that no other part of me is touching you yet, I trail the tip of my tongue up and along your throat. Teasing, slowly, and nowhere near enough for you or for me, but I know how you love to be teased. How you love me to draw it out, to make you beg, to have you quivering and writhing before I make you cum. I sure as hell love being the one to do it.

I reach your ear, kissing just behind it, sucking lightly on the sensitive skin found there, your gasped out moan making my cock twitch in anticipation, the shock of pleasure simmering through me and your head falling back against my shoulder, your fingers tightening on the rail.

As I lick slowly around the shell of your ear, I move my hands to cover yours, ghosting them up over your arms, my fingers barely grazing your soft skin as they move over your wrists, up along the sensitive skin of your inner arms, up and up, my thumbs grazing just the sides of your breasts as I bite down on your ear lobe, sucking it into my mouth afterwards. The moan my actions gets out of you almost unhinges me, all low and drawn out, pure want and need, a purr that echoes out into the otherwise silent night.

My hands wrap around your shoulders, turning you, pushing you up against the rail as I waste no time in capturing your lips in a bruising kiss. You respond in kind, your hands reaching up to touch, to caress, hard on my scalp, gripping my hair and holding me to you. I pin you, my whole body alive and aware, there just to please you, molding us together. I growl, predatory and full of promise, breaking the kiss to pull your shirt over your head and throwing it, forgotten, over the balcony. I barely resist the urge to rip your jeans from your form, keeping control just enough to unbutton them, and kneeling before you as I push them down, looking up at you with shinning black and lust filled eyes as I pull them from first one and then your other leg. I take the moment to drink you in, my look burning over your body, now revealed to me in all its glory. Soft lines, curves and toned skin. Just fucking beautiful.

You watch me with a soft smile on your lips, one hand laid on the rail behind you, the other running lightly through my hair and god…just how much I fucking love you. I allow myself to close my eyes, my own purr a quiet rumbling in my chest, my head leaning into your touch. Opening my eyes, I keep them tight with yours as I lean forward, loving how your breath hitches, your breasts heaving and your stomach quivering as I move closer to my goal. You know what is coming, you want it…want me.

I won't make you wait.

Your sex is all hot and wet, weeping for me as I take my first swipe with my tongue. Flat against you, tasting you, teasing the sodden and succulent flesh, my hands on your thighs, pulling you further apart for me, and with my name on your lips in a whimpered plea, I delve into your heat. My tongue explores, searches, relearns everything that you love me doing to you. I taste your sweetness from deep inside as I languidly tongue fuck you, I flick the tip around your clit, the nub hardening and swelling slightly under my ministrations. Around and around, faster and harder, I growl and bury my face, bringing one finger to enter you, your walls already clutching at me, massaging the digit.

You're so close already, baby.

A second finger, and I curve them, finding that sweet spot that drives you wild, your hips moving in a near frantic but rhythmic pace as against me, my mouth locked against your clit, pulling it into my mouth, sucking and flicking, nothing else in the world matters at that moment but your moans and groans and pleas, your hands tight in my hair, your body rolling…and then you tense. Your legs shake, belly quivers and you cum. Hard. You cum so hard and loud and all over my face, your arousal flooding my mouth as I keep you at your high for as long as I can.

As you calm, I kiss my way up over your flat stomach, nuzzling your breasts, pulling your taught nipples into my mouth, treating them as I just did your clit. I'm so fucking hard, my cock throbbing inside the confines of my jeans before I flick the buttons and kick them off, your hands pulling and divesting me of the T-shirt I had been wearing, and in no time at all we're pressed together again, bare skin against bare skin, hard against soft, and your mouth eagerly tasting the ghost of your climax on my tongue.

Grabbing your ass, I take a moment to simple feel it, caressing, kneading, before picking you up and sitting you on the rail as I step eagerly between your legs and grind my hard as steel cock against your sex. I place one hand flat against your lower back, the other in your hair, pulling you back, arching you out into the night and over the rail as I pull back enough to enter you. Pushing in, fitting so fucking perfectly, so right, so deep. I nip and kiss and suck on your neck and as soon as your ankles cross over my ass, I shift my hand to your breasts, pulling and twisting at your responsive nipples.

I begin to move within you.

I try to keep it slow, and succeed at first, drawing out each thrust to the maximum, driving back into to the hilt. Soon that changes to an almost vicious intent, tipping you just so, just so that I can set a hard and driving pace, but that it keeps us connected in all the right places. I want to drive you wild, make you scream, I want to watch you…_feel_ you come apart for me.

Your position gives me access to your torso, and I don't waste it. My mouth, my tongue, my lips…teeth, all find their way onto and over your skin. I love that you go all breathy and wanton moan filled when I suck on your tits; that you whimper and moan when I bite. I love that there is a spot on the right side of your stomach that drives you fucking mental when I bite and suckle at it. I try to be everywhere at once, needing to feel you, to just touch you, to make your flutter.

And flutter you do, your sex dancing around mine, your walls beginning to spasm harder, more often.

You're close.

You're _so_ fucking close and I'm gonna drive you over the cliff, screaming my fucking name.

I grip you to me, pulling you up, not once breaking my punishing pace, our bodies together, my eyes on yours.

As I see your eyes roll back, a keening cry emits from your lips, I feel your pussy seize my cock in its climatic grip, and I listen to your throaty calls of my name.

I swear I can _see_ the blissful pleasure undulate through you and it pulls me along for the ride. I follow right there with you. My cock erupts, shooting, filling, emptying myself inside you until I slide to the floor, keeping you with me, keeping us connected, a satisfied smile on my lips, going into a smug and proud smirk as I take in your disheveled and obviously 'fucked damn hard and so fucking good' appearance.

Cradling you to me, holding you tight and close, I kiss you softly, and speak for the first time, "Happy birthday, Darlin'."

* * *

**E/N: I knew you were all pervs…she does have a nice set of tits though.**


End file.
